Spike's Sacrifices
by Goddess Isa
Summary: There's Spike, and Willow, and South Park and other stuff.  And Angelus!!


TITLE: Spike's Sacrifices  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: There's Spike, and Willow, and South Park and other stuff. And Angelus!!  
SPOILER: Season four rumours SORT OF  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE...Response to Bern's ridiculous challenge but I did have fun writing it. =)  
NOTE NUMBER TWO: This is my first ever fic where Spike is a main character other than that all-dialogue thing I did and that sucked so please send feedback on this and please be kind about it heehee.   
  
  
  
Buffy rolled over in bed and slammed her hand on her South Park clock. Instead of succeeding and pushing the box of Cheesy Poofs down, which would turn the damn thing off, she broke a nail and cracked another.   
  
"Shit!" she sat up in bed and studied them, wondering how she could repair them.   
  
"Oh my God! You woke Kenny! You Bastard! Oh my God! You woke Kenny! You bastard!" Stan, Kyle and Cartman's voices carried through the room. Buffy ignored them, more concerned with her manicure than the annoying noise.   
  
"Turn that Goddamned thing off!" Angelus yelled.   
  
Buffy picked it up and threw it across the room. It cracked as it broke but it shut up. She smiled happily and leaned over, kissing her demon lover.   
  
"What time is it?" he asked.   
  
"Five-thirty."   
  
"And sunset?"   
  
"Five-fifty-four."   
  
"Wake me in twenty-four minutes." he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to return to sleep.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" she threw the pillow away and pounced on him. "Don't you think there's something MUCH better we can do in those twenty-four minutes?"   
  
He saw her grin and licked his lips. "Why don't you show me?"   
  
She kissed him furiously and he growled. She smiled as he rolled her over and began kissing and sucking at her neck. She loved waking up in the evening with him.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Spike!" Willow called, knocking on the bathroom door. "We're going to be late."   
  
"I don't see why we have to see this bloody thing anyways!" he grumbled.   
  
"Xander asked us to come. This is his first real date with Anya and he's worried."   
  
"So? Why should I wanna help that stupid bloke?"   
  
"Spike, I thought you were going to work on the whole humanity thing."   
  
"But Celebrity DeathMatch is on! That James Van Der Beek idiot's gonna get his head chopped off."   
  
"How lovely," she made a face. "I already set the VCR to tape it."   
  
"You're not taping ER?"   
  
"I already saw tonight's ER."   
  
"I still don't want to go."   
  
"Please? He's my friend, Spike. I want to help him." she paused. "Do it for me, please?"   
  
The vampire sighed and opened the door. She smiled at him, wishing they had more time before the movie started. He wore his wife beater and leather pants well, but she wanted to see what they'd look like scattered on her bedroom floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.   
  
"My duster," he said, reaching for it.   
  
"You won't need it," she said. "You have me to keep you warm."   
  
He smiled at her and started playing with her hair as they walked out to his car.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Sunnydale Cinema was crowded due to the opening of South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. He let Willow out at the door to get in line for tickets while he parked his red Corvette. The theatre had valet, but he wasn't about to trust any wankers with his beauty of a vehicle. He parked it in a well-lit spot under a security camera and ran back to join her in line. Buffy and Angelus were already there, grumbling the entire time.   
  
"How'd we get drug into this?" Angelus asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
He took his Ray-Bans off and shrugged. "The things we do for our women?"   
  
Buffy leaned against Angel's chest, looking into his eyes. "We're worth it, aren't we?"   
  
"Don't answer that man," Spike said. "You know it's torture."   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"What is their problem?" Spike demanded loudly.   
  
"SHHHHH!" hissed the entire theatre.  
  
"What?" Willow whispered.   
  
"They keep singing these bloody songs. The wanker can't sing to save his cartoon life!" "SHHHHH!"   
  
"The idiot has a point." Angelus grumbled.   
  
"I am not an idiot!" he yelled. "You're the one sleeping with a Slayer! She could dust you in the middle of the act, you'd never know what hit you." "SHHHHH!"   
  
"You guys, shut up!" Anya said. "Everyone's getting pissed."   
  
"Oooh, I'm so scared." Spike replied.   
  
Buffy could only shake her head.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Is this Bloody ridiculous thing over yet?" Spike demanded.   
  
"Just a few more minutes," Xander said. "Cartman has to--"   
  
"You've seen this stupid thing and you made us sit through it?!" he was ready to bare his fangs. Willow was thankful Angelus took him to the lobby to buy Buffy popcorn.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Where were you?" Spike asked. The movie was over now and Willow had ducked away from Spike as they were walking out, telling him to pull the car around and she would be right back.   
  
"I bought you a present," she held up a black plastic bag. "You can't see it 'till we get home."   
  
"It's not food is it?" he asked. "I'm not hungry."   
  
"Were you and Angelus feeding?" she demanded.   
  
"He was homeless pet. And he smelled bad."   
  
"Well, I suppose if it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else." she shrugged.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
When they arrived home, Willow went into the bathroom and Spike rewound the Celebrity DeathMatch tape. He was cheering James' opponent on when Willow came out and shut the TV off.   
  
"Bloody Hell! I was watchin' that!" he looked up at her and his mouth dropped. She was wearing a dark red skin tight corset and garterbelt. "Wow."   
  
"I know," she grinned at him. "But I'm putting my flannel Mickey Mouse nightgown on and getting into bed unless you go try your present on."   
  
"Where is it?"   
  
"Hanging in the bathroom."   
  
He sprinted in and then shouted, "NO WAY!"   
  
She opened the door just a bit and tossed her panties at him. He growled and put the boxers on.   
  
"Come out and jump on the bed," Willow instructed. She stood aside so she could watch.   
  
"This is bloody ridiculous," he muttered as he came out. He jumped on the bed and the boxers spoke.   
  
"Oh my God! You killed Kenny! You bastard!"   
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted.  
  
Willow giggled. "I think they're sexy."   
  
"You would."   
  
She crawled onto the bed and straddled him. "And what does that mean?" she pulled his penis out and began stroking him.   
  
He growled. "You know what it means."   
  
She rolled her eyes before lowering her lips to kiss him.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"God, Spike!" Willow yelled. "I'm close!"   
  
He thrust into her a final time and she screamed his name. He fell onto the bed next to her and laughed at the way she had to catch her breath.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing. You're just cute, that's all."   
  
"And you are Magically Babelicious!" she kissed his lips and then his chest and fell asleep on his chest.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Spike?" Willow had had a nightmare in which Cordelia had killed Spike for making eyes at Xander and she had the major creeps. When he wasn't beside her in bed, she freaked. She flew downstairs without bothering to put any clothes on.   
  
"What's wrong, Pet?" he asked. He opened an Oreo and licked the cream off before discarding the chocolate cookies and grabbing another. "You look scared."   
  
She flew to him and gave him a hug. "I had this nightmare where you wanted Xander--"   
  
"What kind of shit are you smoking?"   
  
"Bern was over yesterday."   
  
He nodded knowingly.   
  
"I was just so scared!"   
  
"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. And that wanker of a friend of yours isn't, thank God."   
  
She sniffled and kissed his chest. "It was just so real."   
  
"Everything's fine," he handed her a Twizzler and let her sit on his lap. He opened an Oreo for her and let her lick some of the cream off first, then he finished it.   
  
"I love you, you know that right?" she said.   
  
"I do but I never mind hearing it." they were going to kiss when Willow heard noise. She jumped a mile.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Spike lifted her up with him and walked over to the window, peering outside. "It's just Sid. He's eating his pen again."   
  
"He's so cute," Willow said. She threw the rest of her Twizzler onto the table and Spike carried her back up to bed where she belonged.  



End file.
